


speak to the moon

by seb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Characters to Appear, Gen, Graphic Description, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Rating May Change, Relationships to Appear, in time in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb/pseuds/seb
Summary: To sleep, perchance to dream.Aye, there's the rub.▬▬▬Nothing more than a collection of nightmares.





	speak to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Another vent fic that I shoved Dirk into.
> 
> First chapter warnings: not gore, but there is serious physical harm and descriptions, so beware.

_**One** _

You gasp for air, desperate, entangled in ropes that tear at your skin, deepen your wounds and make you cry out. You’re freezing cold but can feel the warmth of your blood as it pools around you. The harsh winds assault you, blankets icy mists over your skin, rocks you on the dock you gained consciousness on so that the wood digs into back. It hurts, every part of you is in  _ agony _ , the deep slashes in your flesh enough to make you scream. You think you may be crying but how can you be sure? Water runs off your body, pooling with the blood beneath you.

You struggle more, gritting your teeth as to hold back the howls of pain tearing through your throat. The netting around you is loosening, painfully slow, as you shift and stretch. You’re so weak, too weak to make it out of this alive, you know. You try still, like hell you won’t fight til your last breath, pushing outward despite the deep cuts in your limbs. You feel like you’ve been flayed alive, your skin raw to the touch.

The rope gives and you let out a sob of relief, not daring to sit up before you catch your fucking breath. The pain you’re in blinds you, knocks the breath right out of you every time you stop to think about it. It should be enough to numb you- but no, you feel it everywhere. It’s like electricity buzzing beneath your skin, like pin pricks all over your body, pushing and pushing until there’s nothing left to give.

You groan in pain, rolling onto your side and soon regretting it. Spots cloud your vision and you feel like you might roll right into the sea, the tumultuous waters waiting to toss your useless body around until there’s nothing left of it. You heave out a breath, your lungs feeling like a rotted mess of organs. You think you taste blood, but you’re not sure. How are you still alive?

You fall onto your back again, and this time, you feel it. The emptiness is your chest, one caused not by emotion or burden, but a  _ physical void _ . You reach up with trembling limbs and put your hands over your heart and find  _ nothing _ . A hole, bloody and raw, where your heart should be.

You can’t breathe. You wonder, distantly, if you’re even able to. If you’re dead, your body limp and lifeless on a dock outside your childhood home. You wonder who’ll find you, if anyone will at all. Surely you’re not alive.  _ Surely _ .

But. You feel your chest inflate and deflate, as if you’ve no control over your actions. You gurgle on blood and bile at the back of your throat. Who did this to you? Why? What did you  _ do _ ?

You close your eyes and let the sound of high tide lull your thoughts to shore. Memories come flowing in like a river, swift and clear. Swimming with the waves, fluid and free. The water curling around you until it became something solid, something you could not escape. It dragged you down and pulled the air from your lungs. You breathed in water and your eyes saw nothing but the murky deep. You felt the ocean all around you, rocking you gently, but your eyes refused to close. Your chest constricted as it wound around you, stealing away all the light, all the hope within you. It reached deep into your chest, wrapped around your beating heart. You could not see its face, wasn’t aware it had one, but you knew then that you were looking it in the eye.

The pain you had felt in that moment was unreal as it ripped your heart from your chest. You tried to gulp in air and more water filled your lungs. You were propelled upward to float at the surface of the ocean, so far from being found. 

You felt yourself being pulled up, bit by bit. Is this what dying was like? A slow, laborious tug upward. It was blinding, for sure. You’d been staring at the deep for hours, waiting for it to come back. Waiting for it to grant you ownership of your heart once more.

You were tossed on a deck, netting tangled around you. There were gasps, shrieks of terror. You spit up water and heard a curse. It spilled from you, the ocean pouring forth, tinged red with blood. The sun was so blinding you couldn’t see a thing save for a single face. She was aged and disappointed and you were lifted even higher. 

Your guardian angel bringing you peace? She carried you, rope and all, across the ship. 

“Another,” she muttered, and you were cast back into the ocean. Falling to hell, back to the deeps that ripped your heart out. Back to the never-ending darkness, the vast expanse of an unforgiving sea.

You don’t know how you ended up on this dock, limbs cut by the sharp, icy water, heart lost somewhere across the world. You don’t know where you will go.

Perhaps you will rise again. Perhaps you will fall.

You close your eyes.

You sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What's to come:  
> \- being trapped in a crumbling buildling!  
> \- demon possessions!  
> \- being invisible to the world and your loved ones!  
> \- death/loss of the person who means most to you!
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
